Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman
by felizespana
Summary: Pretty much a historical look back. The events happen at kind of the same time... Better summary later, I promise


Arthur Kirkland made his way up to the roof of his house, his normal proud and aloof demeanor replaced by an exhausted and humble one. He had no one to impress in his own home. No one to argue with him, no one to tell him he was wrong, no one to comfort him when things became too difficult. He was trying to convince himself that he didn't need people. He was the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, for Pete's sake! He didn't need _anyone_.

Or so he was trying to tell himself.

Arthur sat on the roof, looking up at the midnight sky with dejected emerald eyes. He was remembering a time when life was far simpler, when the World did not include some 100 plus countries but only himself, his brothers and the little blond child across the Channel. When he and the child first met, Arthur thought the child was female. It was an easy mistake to make, for the child had shoulder-length, silky blond hair and wore feminine dresses. At that time they lacked human names and were known by others simply as Britain and Gaul.

As Britain and Gaul grew, they developed a sort of friendship. Britain's brothers picked on him for his size and with no one else to turn to for comfort he turned to the slightly older Gaul. It was during one of Britain's sobbing sessions on Gaul's shoulder that he learned the child's _true_ gender.

Many years later, after the fall of the Roman Empire, when Gaul became France and Britain was interchangeable with England did their close friendship break and lead to the Hundred Years War.

Arthur shook his head, trying to banish the disturbing (yet slightly satisfying) image of Francis screaming with tears streaming down his face as he watched the only person he truly loved in the world burn at the stake – Jeanne D'Arc, France's savior, his _ange_. Arthur begged his conscience to give him a better memory a memory that didn't include someone he once considered a dear friend mourning.

His conscience granted his request quickly, reminding him of the victory that made England the World's greatest naval Nation – the defeat of the Spanish Armada. A dark glint revealed itself in the gem-like eyes of the Briton.

The two men in the memory were proud and dressed fabulously, matching emerald eyes looking at each other with such disdain one would never have known that they were in fact equals. Spain never planned to surrender his status as the World's naval power, especially to the uncivilized Englishman who had enough nerve to burn his closest friend's savior. England had every intention of robbing Spain of his title, no matter the price.

The battle was won quickly for the weather wasn't in the Spaniard's favor and if anyone knew how to deal with storms, it would be the British Empire. England dragged Spain back to London in chains and had the pleasure of witnessing the shock and pain on both Francis and Romano's faces at the sight of the beaten Spaniard. While there was slight guilt when the child broke out in tears at Antonio's fate only to be scooped into Francis's arms to watch Antonio be carried into a carriage. Cradling the small child to his chest, Francis turned to face Arthur, anger the only emotion visible in his cerulean orbs. "You will pay for this, _Angleterre_. This I promise you."

At the time, Arthur didn't believe Francis would have enough nerve to carry out his threat. Besides, he had another much more important person to worry about…

_America_.

Arthur smiled at the memories of his favorite ex-colony, his baby, before he decided to be an ungrateful git and declare independence because of a completely insignificant tax on _tea_.

The child was a joy to be around, always happy and smiling, the sweetest thing to come home to after a particularly trying day. Arthur wouldn't even have a foot inside the house before Alfred would launch himself at him and nuzzle against Arthur's leg before rattling off about his day. The hyperactive blond boy would be lifted into his caretaker's arms and the two would exchange stories as Arthur made his way to the sitting room.

"Daddy, Daddy! Guess what?" Alfred was practically bouncing with excitement as he greeted Arthur, reaching up and tugging on his shirtsleeve. Arthur laughed at his son's enthusiasm and took his hand. "What is it, lad? Did you find a new friend?" If so, Arthur wouldn't have been surprised, Alfred seemed to draw the settlers to him. Alfred nodded rapidly, using his free hand to point to a space that was out of their line of vision. "They're both inside! One's a girl whose skin is a pretty brown color and the other's a boy who looks like me! Except he has long curly hair… But they're inside! Come meet theeemmmm!"

Arthur frowned slightly, following Alfred curiously. _A girl with brown skin and a boy with long and curly hair…?_ He remembered two other territories in the area, one being Antonio's and the other belonging to Francis, but he was almost sure they would have kept their colonies far away from _him_. But maybe…

While Arthur was deep in thought, Alfred seemed to have led him to the kitchen where the other two children were being fawned over by the maids. Arthur stopped when he noticed the similarities between the other little boy with Francis – starting with the long and curly hair and ending with the deep blue, almost indigo, eyes. The little girl held her head high as the maids seemed to see her golden earrings for the first time and began to chatter excitedly. Alfred ran over to them and introduced them to his father. "Daddy, meet Esperanza and Mathieu! Their English is actually really good but they speak these other funny languages to each other…" The children looked up at Arthur as their names were said. Arthur did his best to smile kindly as the truth settled in. Mexico and Canada, the territories of Spain and France respectively, were currently looking up at him with some of the most innocent expressions he had ever seen. "How about Alfred and I take you both home, alright?" He knelt down in front of the children. Mathieu, as Alfred had called him, looked at Esperanza nervously, obviously wanting her to answer for them. Esperanza nodded, deciding to stay silent with a small smile. Arthur realized that she knew who he was and that she liked him. She could be a wonderful ally when she was older…

Arthur laughed quietly on his roof, remembering the looks on Francis and Antonio's faces as he arrived at the house they were sharing in Mexico. He had later sent the little girl a bouquet of dahlias as a 'thank you' for her help. When Alfred declared Independence (with Francis and Antonio's help; Arthur was surprised that Francis had actually come through on his threat) Esperanza and Mathieu tried to help the heartbroken Arthur. When Esperanza stood up against both Spain and France, as she had lost all familiarity with them, Arthur pulled himself together long enough to help her claim her own Independence and to laugh when she informed him that her national flower was the dahlia. "A small thank you" she had said, smiling at Arthur's disbelief (and joy). Matthew – Arthur couldn't bear to let the poor forgotten child carry the French name any longer – was there with them and laughed quietly. It was… Nice.

Arthur sighed as his laughter died and rested his head on his knees, thinking about how he pushed all of them away. Francis, Antonio, _Alfred_, Matthew and Esperanza… The five of them were better family than his older brothers, but he would rather be alone and avoid heartache than let people in and end up broken hearted once again. It was a lesson he had learned over the long and seemingly endless centuries.

Stuck in his pessimistic revelry, he didn't notice another person make her way silently towards him. Her dark hair blew in the nightly breeze, her sea-green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She eased herself onto the roof beside him, laughing softly at the shock in his expression. "I knew you'd be up here, _Inglaterra_. Did you think you could avoid me? The rest of us?" Arthur's mouth twitched as she gently placed a hand over his. "You're all here?"

"_Sí_.Francis, Antonio, Matthew, _y Alfredo_. Don't act like you thought we'd actually leave you alone, Arthur." Arthur laughed drily. "Doesn't hurt for me to have hope does it?" A rather loud, easily recognized laugh reached their ears. "You know you don't hate us that much, Iggy!"

"Well, he might hate you that much, _Alfredo_~" Antonio sung, his arms resting on Francis and Alfred's shoulders. Matthew was walking in front of them, polar bear cuddled close to his chest. Esperanza rolled her eyes. "Francis too, you know." Arthur snorted. "I concur." Francis flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I don't mind at all~"

"You all are a bunch of sodding gits, you know that, right?" But Arthur smiled, turning to face his 'family'.

"_Oui_."

"_Sí~_"

"Damn straight, bro."

Arthur rolled his eyes and let himself enjoy their company for the time being. The minute Alfred decided to piss him off they were all out.

Probably.


End file.
